<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[沙漏]立新街乙六号和茶花女 by Ironcalulu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548670">[沙漏]立新街乙六号和茶花女</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu'>Ironcalulu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>La Traviata, M/M, 王二</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>作为王二的半条走狗，特别喜欢他那篇《立新街甲一号和昆仑奴》，致敬也是看不到车尾气的了，就粗暴模仿一下这种特别迷离的躲进小楼成一统的文青爱情吧_(:з」∠)_<br/>本文PG级别，沙漏不逆。<br/>画家&amp;锅炉工Mo×艺术品二道贩子德扬 AU<br/>AU不对应现实世界以及现实世界的任何人物关系，特此声明；</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mohamed Salah/Dejan Lovren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[沙漏]立新街乙六号和茶花女</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[沙漏]立新街乙六号和茶花女</p><p>有人在楼下拍门，但小萨不想动，毕竟他上完夜班回来刚往床上一躺，睡两个小时都不到。可是楼下那位拍门的可相当执着，响动让隔壁住的都开始骂娘了他还在那儿保持节奏，担心这栋破楼楼下已经变形的大门被弄坏还得修，小萨不得不顶着还嗡嗡响的脑袋下去应门。<br/>只不过他刚走到一楼，就听到门外有人说话，是跟他一起住的德扬回来了。<br/>“你在这瞎拍什么呢，别人骂你你听不见？”德扬推着自己的二八大杠，车头还挂着买的早点。<br/>“你们不来开门，我只能这样。”老张无奈一摊手，然后又问，“早点挺丰盛的哈，刚好，我也还没吃呢。”<br/>“去。”德扬把他赶到一边，把门打开，推着大杠进去，“把门关好，轻点啊。”<br/>老张屁颠颠地关了门，转头就看到德扬把自行车停在一堆画板前，算是门厅的整个房间里边都是刺鼻的颜料味，“诶，德扬，你最近生意挺好吧？有活记得找我。”<br/>“还成，”德扬点点头，“你上次拖了多久？我把画送过去颜料都没干。”<br/>“这不是得陪对象嘛，”老张洗完手就给自己拿了个包子，“说起来你这二八大杠什么时候借我？”<br/>“吃你的包子。”德扬也热得去洗了把脸，“大剧院有个剧，缺美工，你去不去，包吃住，一次性给钱。”<br/>“什么剧？芭蕾么？”老张笑得挺傻。<br/>“歌剧，茶花女，新古典主义你画得来吗？”德扬一看就知道他又尽想那些跳芭蕾的大腿去了。<br/>“嗬，真演啊？这谁能唱？我还不知道谁有这能耐。”<br/>“几个外国老师，”德扬也给自己拿了个包子，“你少吃点，小萨还在睡呢，给他留点。问那么多，你去不去吧。”<br/>嫌老张唠叨，德扬忍不住赶人。<br/>“我去啊，”老张两口又吃了一个，“但我今天来其实是找小萨的。”<br/>“那你不会挑时间，”德扬看了眼手表，“他上的夜班，这会儿这么热，估计才睡下。”<br/>“说到歌剧，但凡《艺术家的生涯》里那些法国人，有咱们活得这么真实，也不至于把人家绣花的女孩给病死了。”<br/>德扬听了只是一笑，也没回话。<br/>“那是肺结核，当时没有救。”小萨本来想回去睡觉，实在听不下去老张在那贫，还是走了下来，“找我干嘛？”<br/>“小萨醒啦，”老张招呼他，“来赶紧的，这包子可好吃了。”<br/>“这么热，没睡吧？”德扬看到他的黑眼圈，“今天不加班了吧？”<br/>“不加，”小萨耸耸肩，“但是明天又调的夜班。”<br/>“行，那我一样送你。”德扬想都没想，把毛巾往肩膀上一搭，准备去冲个澡。<br/>夜班带给小萨的疲倦仿佛因为这句话一下子就不见了，吃包子的时候都在笑。<br/>“诶，上次给你介绍的，怎么样？”老张坐到他旁边，拿手肘戳了戳他。<br/>“什么怎么样？”<br/>“嘿，我给你介绍的那果儿啊，挺尖的吧，人家给杂志社画插画的，”老张一听有点急了，“人家对你印象还挺好的，你回头就给忘啦？”<br/>“哦，”小萨又拿了个包子，“人家就是客套说几句，你还给当真，我可没觉得人家看得上我啊。”<br/>“说你可爱又有气质，爆炸头相当雷鬼呢。”老张不屈不挠，“诶，你是不是不喜欢人家，直说啊，我对象给我下了任务呢，不行我给德扬介绍。”<br/>“你干嘛啊，想挑拨离间？”小萨故意乜着眼说。<br/>“没劲。”老张听了就知道是不乐意的意思，干脆摆摆手。走到门边又朝浴室那边喊，“德扬我回去了，你那个剧什么时候开工啊？”<br/>“今天下午三点以前过去报道，找个叫拉拉纳的，报我名字。”德扬的声音里还伴着泼水声。<br/>“这人我倒认识，长得特漂亮。”老张咕哝了一句，终于开门走了。<br/>吃完包子，小萨给自己倒了杯水，刚坐下，又站起来直接往浴室走。<br/>他们住的是一栋非常老的两层半民居，据说闹义和团的时候就有了，当年被八国联军轰了半边（他们读历史的同学考证过纯属瞎说），这么多年修修补补，该漏风的地方还是漏风，该像蒸笼的地方还是像蒸笼，是以德扬才能用这么便宜的价格租了下来。<br/>浴室就是上午除了小萨的房间以外更像蒸笼的那个，从墙上的痕迹来看以前可能是存柴禾或者放煤的，大白天都暗无天日，小萨走进去只看到阳光透过蜕了石膏皮的小花窗，斑斑点点地落在德扬的身上。<br/>“老张走了？”德扬背对着门正搓着衣服，他爱漂亮，衣服也洗得勤。<br/>但是小萨知道他可没那么好说话，于是走到他身边，拿手指一下一下碰触德扬漂亮的背肌。<br/>“他还要介绍个你没看上的姑娘给我？”果然，德扬一开口，就好似方圆两百里的醋坛子全都打翻了一样。<br/>“你就没听到下一句？”<br/>“我只听到有人觉得你爆炸头相当雷鬼。”德扬把拧好的衣服往架子上放好，把水盆里的水顺着水沟倒了，回头看到小萨脱了上衣就坐在后边，反而让他有些紧张，和挪不开眼睛，“你，你不休息啦？下午还要去排练。”<br/>这也不能怪德扬，实在是小萨身材线条太好，手臂、胸背的线条堪称完美，他一个前雕塑专业的艺术品倒爷每次看了都把持不住。<br/>而小萨这人呢，平时和善，脾气也好，跟雷诺阿的画似的明亮，可这种时候到了德扬身上，就变成了高更甚至马蒂斯。<br/>浴室隔壁就是房东家的菜地，虽然德扬有白日宣淫的豁达，也不得不咬着手指手背以免吓到来浇地的大妈。<br/>两个人最后腻在一个浴盆里，德扬靠在小萨身上，一米八八的大长腿直接伸到外边，小萨则只顾着亲德扬手背上的牙印。<br/>“下午去排练，别忘了。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“要是太累就算了。”<br/>“你觉得我累吗？”<br/>“……”德扬难得害臊了一回，“老上夜班也不好，”虽然工资高，“那什么，我的生意越来越好了……也许你就能专心画画了呢。”<br/>“你这是要包养我啊，洛老板？”小萨笑出了声，吧唧一声亲在德扬红透了的耳尖上，“深感荣幸。”<br/>“……大艺术家一般都有金主的。”<br/>“那我一定先画你，”小萨说，“你最美。”<br/>两个人又在浴室里说了些肉麻兮兮的话，最后不知道是因为浴室太闷热还是手臂上起得鸡皮疙瘩太多，终于撤离。<br/>磨磨蹭蹭到了下午，小萨骑着二八大杠载着德扬到了大剧院（其实俩人都挺别扭）。德扬先去找了拉拉纳，他正忙着安排各种后勤和龙套就位，忙得一塌糊涂。<br/>“你介绍的人还挺好，能画。”拉拉纳忙中偷闲跟他说了一句，然后就赶他和小萨去试衣服，“你这爆炸头，到时候自己拿顶帽子，拿破仑那种，压住了。”<br/>德扬和小萨来跑龙套，客串第一幕茶花女维奥丽塔家的酒肉朋友之一。也不是跑龙套能拿多少钱，主要是能把看剧听剧的票给免了，包餐也不错，排演过程俩人还能凑在一起。<br/>那个带着红色假发的维奥丽塔据说快五十了，一开口还是让人沉醉，毕竟茶花女出场的时候也是阅尽人间苦乐的风尘中人，这么听，又更契合。阿尔弗烈德肚子不算大，只是胡茬都白了，一举一动唱叹间却又有青年人的热情和公子哥的潇洒。<br/>“没白来。”他们俩都想。同时跟着一帮龙套来来回回，搬家具做表情换动作，倒也玩得很开心。<br/>一直排到晚上九点以后，他们才散，拉拉纳也累得不行，嗓子都有点哑了，到大厅一看，老张他们还在那儿画呢。<br/>“有人来接我，你们先走吧。”拉拉纳朝他们挥挥手，又回去监督老张他们的进度。<br/>德扬和小萨回了趟住处，二楼终于凉快了点，俩人坐在竹床上吃了会半路买的西瓜，又甜又沙。<br/>“你这模样拍下来，”小萨给德扬把嘴边的果汁和瓜仁擦了，又看了看他随意的坐姿，“取个名字叫猪八戒吃西瓜，估计能得奖。”<br/>拍呗，德扬嘴里都是西瓜，鼓鼓囊囊的，他朝柜子里边的海鸥相机点了点下巴。<br/>“到时候你教我洗照片。”小萨还真给他拍了一张。<br/>两人又趟竹床上聊了会天，相互撩骚，看了会报纸，听了会电台，终于熬到点，德扬又骑着二八大杠载小萨去上班。<br/>“德扬，”小萨在他背后说，“就老张那个事。”<br/>“什么事？”德扬头都没回。<br/>“她真的不是喜欢我，”小萨揽住了德扬的细腰，欲言又止。<br/>“嗯。”德扬的回答听起来很随意。<br/>“她也是被逼的，家里逼她嫁给一个我那厂的人，到时候分了房子帮她弟弟娶老婆。”<br/>“我操。”德扬骂了一句。<br/>“她就把实话给我说了，让我别起念头。”<br/>“那她还夸你雷鬼呢？”又闻到醋味了。<br/>“我都跟你一起唱歌剧了，我还雷鬼呐？”小萨颇为委屈。<br/>“那你……”德扬顿了会儿，“你们厂的房子的确是挺好的啊。”<br/>“我有你这金主洛老板了我还在意那个？”<br/>“你想哪儿去了？”德扬翻了个白眼，“过几年能卖了，我们可以买一套。”<br/>“唔，是挺好，附近还有公园呢。”<br/>“还是惦记呢？”德扬笑他。<br/>两个人就打打闹闹歪歪扭扭地在大马路上骑着车，也正好是深夜，街上没什么人。<br/>送完小萨，嘴里哼着“为艺术，为爱情”变调版的德扬，刚拐到巷子口就觉得不对劲，正想加速，车头被不知道从那个角落窜出来的人一把按住，身后的座椅也被人卡主，差点把他从车上晃下来，这俩人分明是蹲着他要抢车的。<br/>“挺准时啊。”对方居然还朝他来了一句，“车留下，赶紧滚。”<br/>“好好好，”德扬嘴里忙不迭地应着，老老实实从车上下来，然后照脸就朝前面那个以为把他唬住的人招呼，把车头从他手里抢了过来。<br/>后面那人发现不对，想上抢，结果被人从后面一脚踢了个人仰马翻。<br/>“这二八大杠我都还没用过呢，你们就想要？”老张走了过来，手里还拿着一串臭豆腐，另一只手里拎着一袋，味道闻着应该也是臭豆腐。<br/>两个想抢车的被揍得不轻，爬起来就跑。<br/>“剧院食堂弄的夜宵，吃吗？”老张把袋子递到德扬鼻子底下。<br/>“拿远点。”德扬躲避不及。<br/>“诶，你脸怎么啦？”<br/>老张发出一声尖叫。<br/>“破相倒不至于破相，”老张的对象给德扬涂了药，还怪老张这么大半夜的跑来浪费医疗资源，“结痂了别去抓，新长的肉别晒太阳。”<br/>“这么好看一张脸，曾经是我们画院最喜欢的模特，还是得重视。”老张说得一本正经。德扬知道他只是找借口来陪对象值班。<br/>“行了，我也不打扰你们俩了，”德扬看了看被擦伤了一点的颧骨，“走了。”<br/>“行不行啊，”老张又在对象面前发挥，“要是那俩人又蹲你怎么办，哥送你。”<br/>德扬不给他这个表现的机会。<br/>想想他今天腰腹有点使不上劲，归根结底还是得怪小萨。<br/>后来带妆彩排的时候，拉拉纳看了看德扬的脸，给了他上次《歌剧魅影》里的面具，扮上以后，那个白胡茬阿尔弗烈德还夸他形象好。<br/>最近小萨担心德扬又遇到上次抢车的事，主动调了几个早班，演出的时候有点蔫，不过他龙套的角色是一个醉倒在德扬身边的纨绔，所以没有太大的影响。<br/>两个人躺在洛可可式的圆沙发上，眼前一片大巴黎的目眩神迷，衣香鬓影，小萨偷偷摸了摸德扬的魅影面具，对方朝他笑了笑，用极小声说，“晚上剧院食堂有夜宵，这次吃完再走。”<br/>接着《饮酒歌》唱了起来，在维奥丽塔和阿尔弗烈德还在借称赞酒色时光试探爱情的时候，他们的手早就悄悄牵在了一起。</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>